


jarvis has a headache

by marvelarmy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1980, A.I. - Freeform, Agent Carter - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Howard Stark is trying his best, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also wrote this because the idea just popped into my head, Iron Man - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, Jarvis is a good dude, Jarvis is done, Jarvis lowkey doesn’t realize the affect he has on Tony, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, King jarvis, Maria Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Precious Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Is A Genius, Tony is low key a brat, Young Tony Stark, You’ll see, but also a cinnamon roll, literally I love him, mcu - Freeform, okay, references to, that is enough tags susan, why Tony named his A.I. Jarvis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelarmy/pseuds/marvelarmy
Summary: Jarvis is not qualified for this. When Howard asked him to watch his son for the night, he couldn’t exactly refuse (because the man left before he could), so now he’s stuck with a young Tony running about the house.It’s going to be a long night, and Jarvis needs some aspirin.(w/ kid Tony, disaster parent Howard, and Jarvis being done.)





	jarvis has a headache

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo fam, I hoped you like my one shot. It was just an idea I had to get out of my head before I went crazy. I just love young Tony and my guy Jarvis. (If you know me for the Spider-Vlogs, that will be updated soon! Don’t worry!) comment and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (I apologize in advance for the fake coding talk, cause I have no idea how to do that...)

 

**1980**

Chasing a ten year old boy around the Stark Estate was not in the job description.

It was supposed to be a relatively easy day, bring Mr. Stark and the Misses to their charity banquet, wish them well, relax at the Estate for a few hours in his private quarters, and retrieve them again.

But his plans were foiled by a rather jarring request from Mr. Stark.

“Say, Jarvis, I’m going to need to ask a favor of you.”

Before the man could even tell Jarvis what he desired, he knew it would be tiresome. Whenever Mr. Stark felt particularly guilty about something, he would always chuckle awkwardly and scratch his head.

He was doing both now.

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis asked, a bit apprehensive.

“Uh- Maria and I, we forgot to hire a sitter, for Tony.”

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, “and?”

“Well, you understand, he’s just a young boy, and no one is available to watch him for tonight, so I was wondering-“

Jarvis kept a blank expression on his face, “sir, you wish I watch over your son for the night?”

Howard looked relieved, and patted Jarvis on the shoulder, “I just knew you’d understand! Thank you so much, J, we’ll get another chauffeur to drive us to the banquet, just make sure Tony gets to bed by eight!”

“Wait, sir, I-,” before Jarvis had time to object, his boss had already left the room, to find Maria, most likely.

Jarvis sighed, “-don’t know how to take care of a child,” he finished.

And that’s why he was stuck trying to get back the computer the little rascal had stolen from Mr. Stark’s personal lab.

“Oh, get back here, you!” He yelled after the boy, who just laughed, entertained by the ordeal.

_How on Earth do nannies do it?_ He wondered to himself. Perhaps it was the pay, Jarvis knew from experience that Mr. Stark was rather… generous, with the income employees get. (Which wasn’t a bad thing for him.)

The child ran into another lounge, and Jarvis finally rejoiced for the first time that night. He knew the Estate inside and out, and this particular room was a dead end.

“Got you!” He yelled as he swung open the door.

But the scene he barged into surprised him. The boy was somehow logged onto the computer, and typing away furiously into the keyboard.

_My god, what is he doing?_

“Er- Tony, what are you doing with your father’s computer?”

The child looked at him and rolled his eyes, “making a program,” he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and turned back to the screen, to work.

Jarvis slowly walked closer, in an attempt to eventually grab the technology away from his grimy little fingers.

“Yes? And what does it do?”

Tony faced Jarvis, and had the gall to look _annoyed,_ “it’s a multiple figure binary code that will eventually become a program with artificial intelligence that can do all my homework for me.”

Jarvis was taken back. He didn’t really spent time with the child, unless he was with Mr. Stark, so he never realized just how intelligent the boy was.

“Artificial intelligence, you say?”

“Yeah.”

Jarvis stood over Tony’s small frame, squinting to see lines upon lines of code being written, while his bosses’ son just smirked.

“I think I’m almost done, it’s just gonna need a name.”

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, “it requires a name?”

Tony nodded and explained, “well, yeah. It may be artificial, but it still has intelligence.”

“The computer has a conscious? It can think on it’s own?”

Tony rolled his eyes again (brat). “Yeah. How many times go I have to explain it to you? I’m beginning to wonder if you can think on your own.”

Jarvis took his eyes off the technology to look at the boy again.

“Your sarcasm wounds me.”

Tony shrugged and continued to type, “eh. I’m Tony, by the way. You’re Jarvis right? That’s what Dad calls you.”

Jarvis stiffened a bit, “yes, but I’d prefer Mr. Jarvis from you, sir.”

Tony made a face, “well, Jarvis, if you can call me Tony, it’s only fair that I can call you Jarvis.”

Jarvis considered this for a moment, “I suppose you make a fair point. Right then, let’s start over, I’m Edwin Jarvis.”

Tony held out his hand, “I’m Tony Stark, kid-genius extraordinaire.”

_Arrogant one, isn’t he?_ Jarvis thought as he shook the boy’s small hand.

“Quite silly, isn’t it, me, a grown man, shaking a eight year old’s hand.”

“Ten,” Tony corrected. “And I thought we got over the whole age discrimination thing.”

Jarvis sighed, this was not how he imagined this conversation would go.

“Well, _Tony_ , I think we ought to return that computer to your father’s office now, shall we?”

Tony suddenly hugged the screen protectively, “no! It’s not done, and if I get rid of it now, it’ll be ruined!”

“Can’t you just tell Mr. Stark of your program?” Jarvis asked, exasperated.

Tony shook his head furiously, “no! He’ll get mad and yell at me for touching his stuff. He hates when I do that.”

Jarvis look at the child sympathetically, “you know, your father has some pretty dangerous items in his office. You could get hurt.”

Tony looked ashamed as he stared at his work, “yeah… I guess… but I just wanted to make something cool, like he does. It gives me something to do when he’s gone all the time.”

Jarvis thought for a moment before relenting, “okay, fine. You can finish it, but on one condition.”

Tony looked up eagerly.

“As soon as I give the word, you put that computer back, no objections. Even if it isn’t done. As long as Mr. Stark doesn’t know, and I keep my position, we can keep this secret, right?”

“Uh huh!”

Jarvis pulled up a chair and watched as the young boy worked, his fingers moving faster than any adult Jarvis had ever seen. Finally, after a couple hours, Tony finally relaxed.

“Alright, I’m done.”

Jarvis looked at the screen curiously, “is it working?”

“Nope.”

Jarvis gave the boy a look, “all that work, and it isn’t even properly functioning?”

Tony shrugged, “there just isn’t the technology available for my genius yet. I’ll just store this on my private server until I can finish it, but until then, I’ll just have to do homework on my own. It’s always too easy anyway, more of a nuisance.”

Jarvis raised his eyebrows, “you have a private server?”

Tony nodded and clicked on a tab with a bunch of folders labeled with different numbers, “yeah, I built my own computer with spare parts laying around Dad’s workshop.”

“Then why didn’t you use your own?” Jarvis inquired, no longer surprised that Tony was smart enough to make a computer out of random materials he found just laying around.

“Eh- I’m good, but Dad’s computers are still faster.”

“I can see your ego growing bigger by the minute,” Jarvis said.

Tony laughed, “imagine me in twenty years, J.”

Jarvis shivered, “I prefer not to dwell on the possibility of a second arrogant Stark CEO.”

The boy gasped, “I’m going to tell Dad you said that!”

Jarvis narrowed his eyes, “you wouldn’t dare.”

Tony laughed and waved his hand in a relaxed motion, “don’t worry, I may be a lot of things, but I’m no snitch, J.”

Jarvis patted his head, and stood up.

“Yes, Tony, you are quite a lot of things. You know if you keep going like this, I have no doubt you’ll become just as great as your father, if not better.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “you really mean it?”

“Of course, I don’t lie. Right, shall we put this away now?”

Tony nodded as he got up, and picked up the computer in his small arms. Together they organized Mr. Stark’s office back to the way it was, and Jarvis successfully put Tony to sleep.

Finally, he was able to relax.

Tony may have been a good child, but he was quite the headache.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft, are you? I just like the idea of Jarvis making an impression on Tony, and that’s why he named the A.I. (headcanoned that he had been working on since he was ten uwu) after Jarvis.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the Spider-Vlogs or, if you like Harry Potter, I have a fic for that too! 
> 
> (Stayed tuned because I’m also a disaster, like Howard, and instead of writing my on going fic like a normal person, I just write new ones!)


End file.
